Prom Night Disaster
by Infamous-Gemini
Summary: What if Adam wasn't the one that got shot but a sweet, Christian girl with blue eyes did?
1. Disaster Strikes!

It was prom night at Degrassi. All the students were there. They were either with their date, their friends, or by themselves.

As it should be, Katie and Drew were on the dance floor. Smiling at each other and their eyes locked into the others. With Katie's arms wrapped around Drew's neck and his arm around her swaying hips.

Even though it was a weird sight, Bianca and Adam were dancing together. They are now friends due to Bianca's apology towards Adam. Saying that she's sorry that she turned him down and called him a freak last year. She also stated that she is glad that they get to dance and be friends again. Leaving Adam with a genuine smile on his face and Bianca giggling at his expression.

Ms. Winnie Oh was supposed to chaperone for the prom night. But Sav insisted that they should spend the night together, romantically. So he took her on a date, with no chaperone at the prom. Well, sometimes the principal would stop by to check on how his students are doing.

Clare and Jake were supposed to spend prom night together, as a date. But things have gotten more complicated. Dealing with the fact that they are now living to together, that their parents are getting married, and they are now step-siblings. Not taking any more chances, Jake broke up with her and bailed on prom night. Leaving her shocked and disappointed.

Clare still had Jenna and Alli to dance with. Sometimes she would take turns with Connor. But something kept bugging her inside.

Was it about Jake? Not technically. She knew that it was bound to happen sometime.

But she felt like something was missing in her heart. She has her friends and Adam by her side. But there was something in her heart that was missing. And Jake isn't the one to fill in the missing piece.

She stared at Eli, dancing wildly. She laughed at his obnoxious behavior.

Oh how she missed those days. With Eli and her together. Always watching movies, hanging out by the Dot, spending time with their friends, and sharing a kiss every now and then.

Eli caught her staring at him. He waved at her and gave her a wide smile. Clare returned it.

She new breaking up with him was a mistake, but she knew that Eli got over it and changed. A lot.

She looked back to Katie and Drew. Katie was her new friend and her boss at the newspaper staff. In a strange way, she felt like they were sisters. They were alike. They were both confident, strong, stubborn, and has the creative passion to write. Katie and Clare quickly glanced at each other and gave each other a smile. A smile says it all. They are friends now. Not enemies.

But the one thing she was worried about was Drew. Let's say that Clare and Drew haven't been eye-to-eye lately. Mostly because Drew broke her best friend's, Alli, heart twice. But hey, if Katie's happy, then she has to get use to the idea.

Katie signaled Clare to some dance with her and Drew, and Clare obliged. She needed all the comfort she has.

So Clare went over to them. Clare and Drew started to dance with each other. Clare gave him a short glare and he looked confused. Then he figured out why she was so mad at him.

"Look Clare, about the thing with Alli. . .I'm sorry," Drew apologized, "I hope that we could be friends one day."

Needless to say that Clare was shocked of Drew's behavior. He really has changed. Katie would stop talking about him at the newspaper staff.

"That was in the past Drew. But if you break Katie's heart, I will murder you," Clare stated in a serious and joking manner.

Drew laughed and he felt Katie kiss his cheek. But then he noticed Bianca's shocked expression. As if she was scared of something. . .or someone.

"Bianca what's wrong?" Drew asked.

"He's here." Bianca answered but Drew was more confused. So him and Clare went by Bianca's side and so did Adam and Katie.

"Who's here? Bianca tell me!" Drew ordered her. Then Clare turned her head to see where Bianca was looking at.

Clare looked confused but astonished. She saw a guy with a hoody. Standing by the entrance of the prom.

She pointed, "Um. . .Drew."

Drew looked to see the guy with the hoody. But the guy pulled the hoody off. It was of course, Vince.

Clare stammered. She never told anyone this before but she knew Vince. A very long time ago.

Drew stomped over to him,"We had a deal Vince! You said that you would leave us alone!"

Then Bianca went to his side,"Drew don't you get it. It's never over with him."

"B is right Squeaky Clean," Vince stated, giving Drew his nickname.

"Just leave," Drew stated in a threatening voice. By now everyone was around them. Wondering what will happen between Drew and the unknown thug. Leaving the DJ still standing at his place. Play the song Not in Love by Crystal Castles. But he was witnessing the fight that is possible to happen. So he called the principal.

Vince just scoffed. He glanced at Bianca, but then turned his direction towards Clare. She stared to shiver. He winked at her and her face showed disgust. But he then glared at her. And it was very scary. If looks could kill, she would be six-feet under.

"Why look what we have here," Vince stated while walking towards the petite girl with auburn hair. But then Adam blocked his path and Drew stepped in front of Vince. Eli then came to Clare's side.

"What the hell is going on?" Eli asked but no one answered.

"That bitch is gonna pay," Vince stated pointing at Clare,"You don't think I remember? You thought wrong."

Then Alli and Jenna came to Clare's side. All Clare could do was stand stiff. Unable to do anything or say anything. Shock over-powering her body.

"What are you talking about Vince?" Bianca asked.

Vince laughed as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket,"That bitch should tell you considering she is so good at that." He then ended the sentence with a scary chuckle. Causing Bianca and Clare to shiver.

Vince just laughed,"Looks like she loves to keep secret even though she is good at breaking them."

"Clare," Adam whispered,"What the hell is he talking about?"

Clare didn't answer. She couldn't.

"Just leave!" Drew repeated, louder and with more anger in his voice.

"Or what?" Vince threatened.

Drew just took off his tux. He handed it to Katie.

"Drew, what are you doing?" Katie asked, on the verge of tears.

"Drew stop, it's not worth it," Adam pleaded with some tears forming in his eyes.

"Please," Clare whispered, "Don't do it. . ."

Some of them were shocked to see that Clare has finally spoken. Alli and Jenna clung to each of Clare's arms with Eli standing next to her. Then the principal came in. He noticed that the thug was Vince. So he called the police. But he was unable to break up the fight.

Vince just laughed and then swung his arm all the way back, preparing to hit Drew's face. The crowd winced and flinched as Drew blocked the fist with his arm and Vince used his other hand to hit him back. But again, Drew dodged it and then punched Vince on the side of his head and another one on his nose.

Vince fell hard with a thud. Glaring at Drew. He looked like a maniac.

"LEAVE!" Drew yelled.

He then walked towards Katie, putting his tux back on.

Then the students watch Vince get up. Then he took out a shiny, metal object. It was a gun.

The students turned their heads to see the thug holding his weapon. Everyone started to run for their lives, trying to avoid the gunpoint aiming.

Then there was a trigger heard. BOOM! Everyone screamed, flinched, and tried to find a place to hide. Then another trigger was heard. BOOM! The terrified screams were louder and they ducked. Then they heard the gun drop and the criminal running out of the school.

* * *

Minutes. Minutes after the shooting was over. Every student got up. They heard sirens coming from outside the school.

"Check to see if anyone got hurt!" The principal ordered.

Eli was looking around. He then glanced down to see the most heartbreaking thing he had ever saw. The one thing that tore his heart.

He saw a girl. A familiar one. With short, curly auburn hair which was now frizzled and covered with some blood. With the brightest blue eyes which was now red and puffy, with tears streaming down her face. Trying to hold it in. And the pale skin was now covered with blood. With a bleeding hole on her right arm and another on her left thigh.

Screams were heard everywhere. Tears were spilling.

Clare. . .

* * *

**Wow. . .shocking. How does Vince and Clare know each other?  
**

**All I need are FIVE REVIEWS and I'll update.**


	2. What is She Dreaming About?

**Thank you all for your marvelous reviews!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. It might be shorter but, hey, it's something right?"**

**I Don't Own Degrassi.**

* * *

"CLARE!" Eli screamed in terror as he kneeled by her side. She started to cry, letting short screams out.

Then Adam came to her side. He started crying with his two best friends,"...Clare..."

Then Alli and Jenna came. Both screaming and bawling hysterically. This was the worst sight to ever see. Seeing their best friend, a girl who was always nice, kind, beautiful, and angelic to everyone and everything. . .got shot at the night that was supposed to be the night of her dreams.

"OH MY GOD!" Drew screamed as he and Katie ran to Clare's side. With them both crying. Katie covered her mouth from screaming.

"Does anyone know first-aid?!" Eli screamed as he turned his head to find whoever could help the love of his life. That's right, he still loves her. He wished that he could have said it but he didn't know how and when.

But one thing perplexed a few students. Where was her boyfriend, Jake?

"I do," Katie answered faintly,"Drew, give me those napkins!"

Drew ran to the nearest table and gave her the napkins.

"Okay Clare, this is gonna hurt but I need to do this," Katie warned her. Clare was still on the ground, under and on top of puddles of blood. Katie carefully pulled her sleeve down and Clare screamed even louder. Causing more tears to spill.

"Come on Clare, please be okay," Eli pleaded and took her hand into his. But that didn't stop the crying.

Then the ambulance came and so did Ms. Oh and Sav. The principal was pacing frantically. Bianca then spotted the gun that Vince used. The same on that shot the angelic, saint Clare. She glared at the black, metallic weapon. She seen the gang use it a hundred times. But this was the last time they would ever use it on her friends or anyone else.

She slowly picked up the gun. Examining it. Not noticing that Drew saw her,"Bianca. . .what are you doing?"

"I need to end this," Was Bianca's answer. She than ran out of the prom and headed outside in the streets.

Then the paramedics came. Two of them placed Clare's lifeless-looking body on the cut. But Eli, Adam, Alli, and Jenna still followed.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Eli asked one of the paramedics. The paramedic examined her thigh and shoulder. He flinched at the injuries.

"She's loosing a lot of blood," He replied, unsure of what the answer will be.

"Yeah, but she's gonna make it right?" Eli asked him again and Adam asked,"Right?"

"We don't know yet."

Then Alli spoke up,"I'm going with her."

"Me too," Jenna and Adam said in unison.

"Please," Eli begged and the paramedic nodded his head 'yes'. The four got in the truck, along with Clare.

The four were praying and crying. Hoping that their sweet Clare would be okay.

Without Clare, they don't know what would happen. Or what they would do. If they are completely honest with themselves, Clare deserves to live. Enough though she had a lot of conflicts and problems.

Her parents divorced, getting married to someone new, having a new sibling, a bad break-up, and worst of all, getting injured on the night that was supposed to be the best night of everyone's lives.

* * *

Everyone was their in the room where Clare was. Bianca, Drew, Adam, Eli, Alli, Jenna, and Katie. Circling around her. But her parents and Jake were outside. Talking to the doctor. But the three were crying. Especially Jake.

He thought that he made a mistake with breaking up with her at prom. And wasn't there by her side, to protect her or tell her that everything would be okay. But he knew that it was too late.

Way too late.

Clare was laying on the hospital bed. With her eyes closed but still breathing into the oxygen mask, but at a very slow rate. With her arm and thigh patched up. She looked lifeless. She looked dead but they knew she wasn't.

"I wonder what she's thinking about," Adam wondered aloud, breaking the silence.

"Poor Clare," Alli said wiping tears away,"She doesn't deserve this."

"Well," Drew started,"We got Vince arrested. . ."

"Really?!" Eli asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's now stuck in jail for two decades," Bianca added.

Eli smiled. But then frowned, seeing Clare still in the hospital bed.

"What is she thinking about?"

* * *

_Clare woke up. Feeling a bit sore but it then went away. She felt the ground, it was moist. She glanced to see grass. Emerald-green color. That reminded her a lot of someone's eyes.  
_

_She always loved that color. Green. Chartreuse, emerald, mysterious, and bright. But she loved emerald the most. It reminds her of something. . .or someone. . .who made her happy and smile._

_She liked a lot of other colors. Besides green, she also loved purple and blue. Such as; cerulean, violet, and more. _

_She then sat up. Looking around the area. She then realized that she was wearing a beautiful white dress. It was a strapless Pleated Layered Sequin Chiffon Long White Prom Dress. _

_She was perplexed. This wasn't her prom dress she wore. She wore a Laurie Cabot Kells Dress. A violet-purple one. _

_She then realized that thing was the dress her mother wore to her first and second wedding. And that was the dress Clare was hoping that one day, when she gets married, that she would wear this dress. But what is she wearing it now?  
_

_"What is this place?" Clare asked,"This isn't prom."_

_She then got up, realizing that she is barefoot. Letting the moist grass wet and slide through her feet. While she was walking up a big hill, she saw her skin. It was still pale. Close to the color of the dress. Chantilly Lace. _

_She then stoked her hair. To find it curly and smooth and silky. Auburn was the color. It had a tinge of cinnamon with red. She then stepped on a little puddle and saw her reflection. Her eyes. Ocean-blue. Or more like crystal-blue. _

_She could help but smile, but then when bad to the confusion stage._

_"Where am I?" She asked herself and then reached to the top of the hill. She then winced and shielded her eyes. There was a bright sight. And very bright. It was like a hundred sun collided into one._

_She then blinked and closely saw the bright sight. She was even more confused. She was expecting the sun, but it was all white and it surrounded the entire sky. _

_"That's weird," She pondered. She then took a few steps closer to the bright light, wincing at every step. _

_She then heard something,". . .Clare. . ."_

_She turned around, shaking her head frantically,"Who's there?!"_

_"It's me. . ."_

_She could have sworn that the voice was familiar. She turned around to look back at the hill, avoiding the bright light. She took steps closer to the hill. Seeing someone leaning against it. _

_It was a boy. He looked about 16 or 17. Her age. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, with the long-sleeve tugged up. Along with the gray denim pants and black converse. He was also wearing a chain. A gold chain with a cross. His brown hair was messy and he has hazel eyes, which reminds Clare of Darcy's. Darcy has hazel eyes. But he had fair skin which was darker than Clare's._

_"Who are you?" Clare asked again, and this time, they were standing in front of each other. He was smirking which reminds Clare of Eli's habit or doing. _

_"It's me," He said holding her hand,"My name is J.T. Yorke."_

* * *

**Wow. . .the J.T. Yorke. But why is he there? Where is Clare? What's gonna happen next.**

**12 REVIEWS ****for new chapter!  
**


	3. The Best Dream Anybody Could Have

_Clare gasped in shock,"You mean. . .J.T.? James Tiberius Yorke?The one. . ."_

_"That got stabbed," J.T. finished. Clare slowly nodded her head. _

_"The one that the school made a memorial for. . ." Clare added and he nodded, still smirking at her. Then her eyes met his,"Why are you here? Why am I here?"  
_

_"Sit down Clare," He ordered and she did. She slowly sat down on the wet grass, leaning against the hill. Letting her gown cover her entire legs and feet. J.T. then sat next to her. Sitting on a piece of her gown, leaning against the hill as well.  
_

_"Clare, I'm not sure you remember this but. . .do you remember at being at prom?" He asked._

_"Y-yes. . .I'm suppose to be at prom right now. . .but why aren't I?" Clare asked, stammering at each word._

_"Clare. . .you're not at prom right now," He stated and she looked at him in disbelief,". . .Right now. . .in reality. . .you're in the hospital. . ."_

_Clare's eyes widened,"W-w-what?! W-why? What happened?!"_

_"So you don't remember," J.T. let out a small laugh,"You were at prom. That was the night when Jake broke up with you."  
_

_Clare sighed in shock,"He broke up with me. . ."_

_"Yes. And then-you remember a dude right. His name is Vincent Bell? Vince for short?" He asked her so she would remember._

_It took her minutes to respond,"Yeah. . .I do. . ."_

_"You don't have to tell me the story between you and him. I already know. . ." J.T. replied with a sincere smile, but Clare looked confused. _

_"You do?"_

_"Yes. But that doesn't matter. But what does matter is that you can't run from your past. You can't hide this anymore. Not anymore Clare. That was one of the reasons you got hurt," He warned her,"You can hide for the rest of your life forever. It might get you into more trouble."  
_

_"What do you mean by 'got hurt' and 'more trouble'?"  
_

_J.T. sighed miserably,"This is hard for me to say but Clare. . .on prom. . .Vince came and. . .had a gun. . ."_

_"Oh my God. . .who got hurt? Who got shot?" Clare asked frantically. Hoping that it wasn't Alli or Adam or Jenna. Especially Eli. She didn't know what she would do if Eli got hurt or was the one that got shot._

_"It was you Clare."_

_Clare gasped. Feeling tears stream down her pale face,"I was the one that got shot?"_

_All J.T. could do was nod. Clare's mouth was still opened wide, her hands on her face, crying. Then she felt J.T. pat her pat._

_"How could this happen?" Clare asked, wiping tears away,"I-I-I thought that he would never find m-me a-a-a-again!"_

_"Apparently he did. But you are very lucky though," J.T. said with a wide smile, ignoring Clare's confused look._

_"What do you mean? I got shot!"_

_"There are many reasons you are lucky for. You have friends that care for you. Adam, Alli, Jenna. And you made new friends. You're parents finally divorced, leaving no more harm between them and you. You have a brand new family..." He trailed on._

_"I think Jake is the problem," Clare confessed, wiping away the tears that were about to come out._

_"To be honest, I think he did you a favor." _

_"What?"_

_"Well, it was bound to happen at some point right?" J.T. asked her with a chuckle,"You two are step-siblings now. And this break-up would finally give you the opportunity to be with the guy you really want to be with." He then winked. She gasped; knowing what he meant._

_"But Jake was the guy I really wanted to be with!"_

_J.T. shook his head at her and put a hand on her cold, pale shoulder,"You now he's not the guy you want. You think that when really. . .he's not the one. You know deep down inside that you want Eli."_

_Eli. That name hit her,". . .Eli?"_

_"Yeah! He still loves you Clare and you still love him! I know you do. Jake isn't the one. He hurts you and I could see it. Not physically, but emotionally. I mean, kissing your best friend. Just like K.C. That's a low blow."_

_Clare nodded,"I suppose your right. . .maybe the break-up was for the best. . ."_

J.T. smirked at her and gave her a hug,"You see, I told you."

_"But, wait? Why are you telling me this? And how do you know all about this and I don't?" _

_J.T. laughed for a long time,"That's a lot of questions there Clare-bear. Hey! That's a three word rhyme!"_

_Clare slapped his arm as the two both laughed._

_The J.T. answered,"Now here are the answers," then Clare sat up straight and leaned forward to listen closely,"I'm telling you this because, believe it or not, I'm like your guardian angel."_

_"R-really? But why me?" Clare asked in disbelief. _

_"Well, me and Darcy were best friends. And I remember us hanging out a lot. After I got stabbed on the love of my life's birthday, I chose to be your angel. Because I can see how you and Darcy's lives were and needless to say, that wasn't a pretty sight," He then laughed and continued,"But there is something you have to know Clare. When you are about to die, you have the choice to die or not."  
_

_"And you choice death because. . ."_

_"Because I felt like. . .I had to. I caused nothing but pain to me and my love's life. And this is the place where people go when they are about to die. This isn't the real world, it's more of a 'wonderland'. And I also became your guardian angel because you reminded me of Liberty."_

_"Wow, so this is basically all a big dream. But wait, whose Liberty?"_

_"The love of my life. You are her share so much in common. Such as; intelligence, kind, smart, beautiful, and caring. That's how I know everything about your life. You don't know this but there is a star in the sky that means that I am watching over you."_

_Clare looked astonished,"Really?"_

_"Yep. And I stopped you from going towards the light. Because that's death that you were heading for. And I wanted you to choose. Do you want to live or die?"_

_Clare hesitated,"I'm not too sure. . .does every one miss me?"_

_J.T. laughed harder,"Of course they do!"_

_"How do you know?"_

_J.T. then stood up and held out his hand,"Come on."_

_Clare was confused but then took his hand and stood up,"Where are we going."_

_"I want you to close your eyes," He demanded. He closed his eyes but Clare was still confused,"Come on Baby Edwards just close them."_

_She sighed and did. It then felt like eternity. _

_"Okay, you can open them."_

_She slowly opened her eyes and then got even more confused. There was a big white orb in front of her. It was the size of twenty basketball collided into one._

_"Um. . .J.T. . .what is this?"_

_J.T. then used his pointer to touch the orb and then it turned on like a TV. Clare looked closer to see her in the hospital bed. With doctors surrounding her. Wearing their gear. One of the male doctors were using a defibrillator while the other doctor puts gel on her open-bare chest. _

_Clare gasped as she saw her body laying lifelessly on the bed. With blood on her arm and thigh.  
_

"CLEAR!"

_Clare heard the doctor said and he put the defibrillator on her chest. Then Clare felt her chest hurt and she saw her reality-self jump up put didn't wake up. The doctors kept repeating that move. _

_"Now let's check on your friends and family," J.T. said as he tapped the orb again and it showed everyone outside the room where Clare was being revived._

"Please don't die on us Clare!" Alli sobbed as Jenna sobbed on her shoulder.

"Please be okay..." Adam prayed as he spilled out quiet tears and so did Jake.

"Come on Clare," Bianca said as she crossed her fingers and cried as well,"You have to be okay. We got rid of Vince, PLEASE BE OKAY!"_  
_

_Clare gasped,"Vince is in jail?" She then laughed in relief. It was finally over. He's going the jail for a long time._

Her mom and Glen were crying. Praying that she would be okay.

"Come on Clare you can make it through this," Eli stated, wiping away sad and angry tears,"Don't leave me. . us. Please don't. I love you! PLEASE BE OKAY! DON'T DIE ON US! PLEASE!"

_Clare watched as Eli screamed and tears ran down his face. He was watching the operation through the window. Punching his leg and the door to let the anger out. _

_"They really do care. Mom and Glen. All my friends. And Eli. . .he does love me. He loves me!"_

_Clare squealed and cried in happiness and excitement and she hugged J.T., who rubbed her back. His chin resting on her head.  
_

_"You see Clare, they do love you. Now. . .what is your choice?"_

_It didn't even take Clare a second to think. The tears kept spilling through her eyes and her smile kept growing wider and wider._

_"YES! I choose life!"_

_J.T. smiled at her one last time,"I knew you would."_

_They shared a long hug. It lasted for was seemed like eternity. He then broke the hug and place his hand on her forehead before whispering,"Close your eyes. . .and remember. . .I'll always be there for you. . ."_

_Clare let one more tears come out and closed her eyes before saying,"Thank you J.T. . .for everything. . ."_

_Then, in a split second, everything went black._

* * *

Dizziness. That overpowered Clare's body. She slowly opened her eyes. Seeing everything white and lights above her head.

She looked around to see everyone. Surrounding her.

"I'm back," She whispered.

"CLARE!" Everyone screamed her name in excitement as they circled her.

She then saw J.T. in the crowd. Her eyes widened. She knew that J.T. was dead. She then realized that he was a ghost.

_"You made the right choice Clare-bear. . .I'm proud of you," J.T. said with a smile and a wink. _

And then he. . .vanished. Disappeared. Clare smiled as she let a few tears roll down her cheek. Feeling everyone giving her a hug, but being careful.

She then whispered, looking up at the bright light,"Thank you J.T. for everything."

Needless to say, that was the best dream she ever had in this world.

* * *

**Wow. . .inspiring. Creative. It's just, beautiful. I think that this was the best chapter ever.  
**

**But don't worry, more chapters will come!**

**Just 5 REVIEWS and I'll update!**


End file.
